books_turn_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunger Games: Mockingjay (film)
Hunger Games: Mockingjay is been split into 2 parts like other books been (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and Twilight: Breaking Dawn). Part 1 Part 1 release in 2014. After being rescued from the destroyed arena in the 75th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen, along with fellow tributes Beetee and Finnick Odair, are taken to District 13, now an underground district isolated from Panem that has been spearheading the rebellion. There she is reunited with her mother and sister Prim. While recuperating, she is introduced to President Alma Coin, the rebel leader, and is told that her actions in the arena sparked riots and strikes against the Capitol. Coin asks her to become the "Mockingjay"—the symbol of the rebellion—as part of their "hearts and minds" strategy but Katniss declines. But after seeing how Peeta is being manipulated by Capitol state television to quell the rebellion, Katniss reluctantly agrees to become Coin's Mockingjay on condition that Peeta and the other captured victors will be rescued and pardoned at the earliest opportunity. After Haymitch notes that Katniss thrives on spontaneity, she meets her film team (led by Capitol escapee Cressida), is dressed up in a specially-designed outfit, and is given Effie Trinket as a stylist and close friendGale as a bodyguard. They go out to District 8 to visit a hospital, but as the visit concludes, a Capitol bombing squadron arrives and bombs the hospital, killing everyone inside. In her rage, Katniss gives a rousing speech to the camera, which is broadcast when Beetee hijacks the Capitol's news feed. After it is broadcast, strikers in District 7 kill an entire team of Peacekeepers with hidden land mines. After seeing a weakened Peeta on a TV propo (propaganda shots) the team return to District 12, where Gale reports on District 12's destruction; Katniss is filmed singing "The Hanging Tree". Soon after, hundreds of protesters in District 5, singing the same anthem, launch a suicidal human wave attack against a hydroelectric dam that is the Capitol's primary source of electricity. The attack destroys the dam, and causes a power cut in the Capitol, forcing the Capitol to revert to backup power generators and weakening their ability to broadcast propaganda. That night, Katniss watches Peeta being interviewed by Caesar Flickerman, the Games' former presenter, when Heavensbee and Coin hijack the signal to air a clip of Katniss. After seeing it, Peeta shouts a warning that the Capitol is about to attack District 13. Coin orders a mass evacuation into deep underground shelters and the facility survives the attack unharmed. Upon emerging, Katniss discovers the area littered with white roses, and realizes President Snow sent them to taunt her, and presumes that he will kill Peeta. As Peeta's warning gave the District an additional eight minutes evacuation time, Coin dispatches an elite special forces team, which includes Gale, to rescue him, along with Johanna Mason, and Annie Cresta, the remaining Victors, from their prison in the Capitol's Tribute center. The rescue is successful with surprisingly minimum opposition from capital indicating that they have reduced the security on purpose. When Katniss goes to greet Peeta, he unexpectedly attacks and strangles her into unconsciousness, before being knocked unconscious himself by Boggs. Katniss wakes up in the medical facility, and is informed that Peeta has been "hijacked" — a form of physical/mental torture in which he is brainwashed into wanting to kill Katniss by associating memories of her with the psychological terror created by tracker jacker venom. This explains why the Capitol allowed Boggs's team to escape. Peeta is restrained to a bed and placed in solitary confinement, while a serum is being developed to reverse the hijacking effects. Meanwhile, Coin announces that the Victors have been rescued; their next objective is the Capitol's principal military stronghold in the ravines on District 2. Part 2 Part 2 release in 2015. Katniss Everdeen is recovering after being attacked by Peeta Mellark, who has been brainwashed by the Capitol. The rebels attack and disable the Capitol's weapons arsenal in District 2. Katniss tries to rally the loyalists against the Capitol, but is shot and injured in the confrontation. Despite Katniss' desire to kill President Snow personally, Alma Coin refuses to allow her into battle, as she is too valuable to risk losing. At Finnick and Annie's wedding,Johanna Mason suggests Katniss sneak aboard a supply ship leaving for the Capitol, where Commander Paylor is planning an invasion. Unable to bring her back, Coin has her assigned to the "Star Squad", led by Boggs and includes Gale, Finnick, Cressida, Messalla, Castor, Pollux, Jackson, the Leeg twins, Mitchell, and Homes; they will follow in relative safety behind the actual invasion of the Capitol providing video of their incursion for propaganda purposes. Boggs carries a holographic map (the "Holo") to help them evade known booby trapped "pods" which line the streets of the Capitol. Coin also sends Peeta to join the squad, even though he has not fully recovered from the Capitol's conditioning. As they venture deeper into the Capitol, Boggs triggers a pod which sets off a land mine and mortally wounds him, and transfers command of the Holo to Katniss before dying. The squad triggers another pod, which releases a flood of lethal black tar. Peeta momentarily succumbs to his conditioning and attacks Katniss, pushing Mitchell into the tar and killing him. The group takes shelter in an abandoned building, where Jackson, the second-in-command, attempts to commandeer the Holo, until Katniss convinces them she is under secret orders from Coin to kill Snow. Katniss and most of the group escape just before a squad of Peacekeepers arrive and destroy the building, killing the Leeg twins. The Capitol broadcasts a message announcing Katniss's death, which is interrupted by Coin, who delivers an impassioned eulogy for her, to rally the rebels. The team descends into the Capitol's sewers to avoid further pods, but they are attacked by a horde of genetically engineered creatures called "mutts". Jackson, Castor, and Homes are killed as the squad flees through the sewers. Finnick is overwhelmed as he fights off the swarm to allow the team to escape, forcing Katniss to set the Holo's self-destruct, killing him and the remaining mutts. The surviving team members reach the surface but are chased by Peacekeepers, and Messalla is killed by a pod that melts and disintegrates him. The team takes refuge in a shop, where Tigris, a former Hunger Games stylist and rebel sympathizer, hides them in her basement. As rebel forces gain ground, Snow invites fleeing Capitol citizens into his mansion for protection. Katniss and Gale join the crowd, posing as refugees to gain access to Snow. Rebels arrive and attack, killing many in the crossfire. In the chaos, Katniss pushes forward to Snow's mansion, where Peacekeepers are herding Capitol children toward the closed gates. A hovercraft flies overhead, and drops small parcels by parachute into the pen of children. The parcels explode, killing them. A team of rebel medics attempt to help the injured, among whom is Katniss's sister Prim. As Katniss rushes forward to get Prim out, a second wave of bombs detonate, killing Prim and knocking Katniss unconscious. Upon recovering, Katniss learns the Capitol has been conquered, and Snow captured. When Katniss confronts Snow, he explains that Coin orchestrated the bombing outside his mansion to turn his soldiers against him, as he would have no real reason to bomb the children. When Katniss accuses him of lying, he reminds her that they promised not to lie to each other. She realizes that the incident resembles a trap that Gale had developed earlier. When Gale is unable to assure Katniss that the bombs were not of his design, Katniss cuts all ties with him. Coin invites the remaining Hunger Games victors to vote on a proposal to have another Hunger Games using the children of the Capitol, as a symbolic gesture to satisfy the districts. Katniss swings the vote in favor, in exchange for the right to execute Snow personally. At the execution, Katniss shoots and kills Coin instead of Snow. The rebels take Katniss into custody while Snow is killed by the angry mob. Katniss is eventually pardoned for her crime and returns to District 12, where she is joined by Peeta, who has recovered from his conditioning. Commander Paylor is elected the new President of Panem, and Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch bond over their shared trauma. Years later, Katniss and Peeta play with their two children, as Katniss contemplates the nightmares of her past, and somberly reflects that "there are much worse games to play. Category:Films with Part 1 & 2 Category:Films Category:2014 Films Category:2015 Films Category:The Hunger Games